monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Wight
Encyclopedia Entry Undead raised from the corpses of a few superior individuals such as royalty and heroes. They are high-rank undead that control numerous other undead, and those powerful wights that rule over an especially great number of undead sometimes create demon realms of everlasting night known as “undead kingdoms,” and reign as monarchs of the undead. They have decadent, alluring beauty and high intelligence, and they behave with elegance and dignity, as they believe they should. However their bodies are full of lust, and they look at human men with raw passion in their eyes. They don’t randomly attack men that they like, but most who are tempted by them will have their hearts stolen by their devilish nature. They will desire to win their favor, and try to become theirs on their own. Most of them rarely show themselves in human domains, secluding themselves in a world of everlasting night, leading an elegant and lewd life full of pleasure with their male partner. They excel not only at handling a man’s body and soul, but his “spirit energy” as well. They can even freely manipulate the absorption of spirit energy and the pleasure that accompanies it. During sex, they deliberately sip spirit energy bit by bit through everything from the gentle touch of each and every one of their fingers, to close contact with their soft skin. As this takes place, the pleasure experienced by the man isn’t just physical. Even his soul will melt sweetly. They’ll captivate a man’s heart, and they won’t let go. Furthermore, they can steal almost all of a person’s spirit energy just by touching them. If there’s a hostile individual, they can make them faint and collapse as if kneeling before them by just barely touching them with a fingertip due to the exhaustion and overwhelming pleasure of having all of one’s spirit energy taken out. If it’s a human woman, then the spirit energy stolen from her body will be replaced by the wight’s irrepressible demonic energy, and she’ll turn into a wildly lustful undead, a loyal servant of the wight. “Zombies,” the quintessential undead, regain more of their looks from when they were among the living the more spirit energy they gain. Eventually, they can even surpass their former beauty. Wights, which were beautiful to begin with, are even more remarkable and as they have repeated intercourse with their partner, their body and soul become stained with the spirit energy of their beloved, as they indulge in pleasure, the allure of their beauty increases even more. In the undead kingdoms, there is a high society where notable undead from around the world periodically gather accompanied by their husbands, the wights being the first among them. Sometimes, evening parties are held by these undead. At these gatherings, the wights ostentatiously display their own beauty to those around them, they also show off how deeply they love their partner, how their days are spent having sex and what an indulgent individual they are. Additionally, it is said that zombies may transform into “wights” by having frequent sex with their husband, sipping spirit energy, and storing up vast demonic energy. These newly born wights receive invitations to the undead kingdoms from out of nowhere, and they’re invited to join high society with a very hospitable welcome. Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= Wight.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page ...|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE artwork= ... |-|Fan artwork= 6EmHvIh.png JW7DiG5.jpg Vjdd4vs.jpg Wight.jpg A Favor.jpg Ménage à 5.png Abigail.png|Art by Monorus 1Xi4IcD.png TI3SZa0.png TtISrKK.png XYgHx4W.png I592R3A.png jpO9zg8.png r3Wl4wJ.png 54081031_p2_master1200.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Zombie Family Category:Undead Type